blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiseitai
The Kiseitai also known as the The Phantom Star Brigade and the Demon Star Force is a group of five bio-fused weaponry with nano-tech power. All the members are unnamed. They are a group of cyborg-soldiers created by the Apostles of the Star. The Kiseitai consists of five warriors selected among the best members of the Apostles' private army, the Shooting Star Unit, who were willingly used as guinea-pigs for experiments to create super-soldiers, through the use of Nanomachines. They were all fused with their weapons and turned into very powerful cyborgs. They are introduced in the final battle, when Echidna Parass is forced to send them to the battlefield, because almost every Apostle has been defeated. She orders them to deal with Sven Vollfied and Eve, as well as the Chrono Numbers IV, VII, VIII and X. Every cyborg from the Kiseitai is a ruthless and sadistic assassin, (sometimes to the point of psychosis) whose only goal in life is to fight. The Cyborgs' robotic body grants them strength, speed and durability far beyond human levels and serves as an armor, which protects them against bullets and may other regular attacks or weapons, but not against all. They are also equipped with sensors that vastly enhance their perception. They are powerful but exceedingly overconfident, as they consider themselves superior to every opponent they may face, should it be a Chrono Number. They even regard themselves as stronger than the Tao-wielders. In spite of them being a force to be reckoned with, these claims are ultimately proven wrong. When Echidna sets them free, she separates the gang and tasks them to kill one precise target, but they are ultimately defeated, most of them even being destroyed. It must be noted that the Phantom Star Brigade only actually appears in the manga. Only two of them are seen in the anime adaptation and for a few seconds. They are seen attacking Train Heartnet, the primary protagonist, but the fight is never displayed. Jet Cyborg The Jet Cyborg is one of the two members of the Kiseitai whose entire fight is seen, as he is ordered to destroy the protagonists. He is the only cyborg whose face is (partially) reavealed and he is often seen yelling with joy with his mouth wide open. Of all the cyborgs from the Kiseitai he is the most deranged and the most sadistic. Appearance He has spiky brown hair. He wears battle armor and has a mask blocking the top part of his face. Synopsis In the manga He appears with Golem Cyborg and Echidna. They battle Sven and Eve and were overpowering them but still lost. In the anime they make a small appearance were he is with Echidna and attacks Eve. He is latter shown on the ground unconscious. Skills Jet Pack: He has a jet pack on his back and feet. Rockets: He can shoot rockets. Wrist Gun: He has guns in his wrist. Wrist Blade: He has blades in his wrist Separate: He can separate from his waist down. Flamethrower: He has a flamethrower in his wrist. StarUnit1.jpg Golem Cyborg The second cyborg sent to fight the protagonists. The Golem is a huge and massively built cyborg, with countless gatling guns of variable sizes hidden in his body and even in his arms. He has also many rocket launchers on his back and he has extreme physical strength. He seems to have little patience and to care very little about anything his enemy might say. Appearance He wears battle armor and has a mask covering his face with a star on it. Synopsis In the manga He appears with Jet Cyborg and Echidna. They battle Sven and Eve and are overpowering them but still lost. In the anime they make a small appearance were he is with Echidna and attacks Sven. He is latter shown on the ground unconscious. Skills Wrist Gun: He has guns in his wrist. Rockets: He can fire rockets from his back. Chest Gun: He has guns in his chest. Shoulder Gun: He has guns in his shoulders. StarUnit2.jpg Wheel Cyborg The Wheel Cyborg is extremely cocky, and he cannot stand when his enemy is not afraid of him. He has a huge metallic shell integrated to his back, inside which he can hide. When he does so, he is protected from almost every possible attack and he can perform dangerous rollout attacks at variable speeds. Appearance He wears battle armor and a mask covering his face. He also has a giant wheel on his back. Synopsis In the manga He appears with Snake Cyborg. He battles Jenos, but is defeated and Jenos spares his life. He dose not appear in the anime. Skills Wheel: He can go inside his wheel to roll at his opponent. Snake Cyborg This cyborg is never seen fighting, so his level of power and his weapons remain unknown. One can guess that he fights mainly with his metallic tail, which is likely sharp as a blade Appearance He wears battle armor and a mask covering his face. From the waist down his body is like a snake. Synopsis In the manga he appears with the Wheel Cyborg. He battles Lin but is easily killed. He does not appear in the anime. Skills He may be able to throw acid or poison at his enemy. Four Armed Cyborg The four-armed Cyborg is as big and bulky as the "Golem," and possibly equally strong. He is never seen fighting and as such, his level of power and his weapons are never revealed. He is apparently extremely (over) confident in his abilities, as he challenges Kranz Maduke and Baldorias S. Fanghini, the Chrono Numbers IV and VIII, on his own. Appearance He wears battle armor and a mask. He also has four arms. Synopsis In the manga he battles Kranz and Baldor but is easily killed. Skills References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apostle Category:Martial Artist Category:Deceased